


He didn't Know

by notsoperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 year old Niall, 20 year old Zayn, AU, But Niall is in High School, Coffee Shop, Cute Niall, First time writing on AO3, Fluffy, Just super fulfy Ziall, Lots of spelling and grammer mistakes, M/M, Really fluffy, collage AU, dont really know how to tag, like a sentence of Larry in the end, really dumb story, so not really, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoperfect/pseuds/notsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall, Coffee shop AU, One shot...</p><p>Basically, the 10 times Zayn saw Niall and had an impact (not really)</p><p>Just a really fluffy Ziall fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, Hi i am new. I have no idea why i am publishing this. i should stick to reading but here i am doing this, god what the hell am i thinking....hope you enjoy and yeah...just sorry if its too bad. i suck at this.

He didn't know, really

 

Nope not at all, not when he woke that morning to a very drunk and passed out Harry, not while meeting a very nervous looking Liam (Who was finally talking things out with his long time girlfriend after finally attaining the balls of ending their-well -'never ending' relationship, but that's another story lets not go there), not when he saw the hyper Blondie named Perrie check him out in class, not even when Liam finally scored a goal against Andy and Harry in a match (Which is actually saying something considering Liams football skills). Everything was the usual, well not the Liam scoring part of course, but everything else has been going on for almost 2 years now, and it was not going to change in a while, at least until he finishes collage that is.

 

Everything was going for Zayn at the time, His life was great, not perfect ("Whose is?" He would ask his friends on drunken nights) But it was great, he was 20 years old, doing what he loved. It was his second year in Collage, he had some pretty awesome (and crazy) friends, he was majoring courses of his choice, Art, Graphical designing and a chemistry for his mothers sake . he even had a cool car back home which he loved dearly, so yeah he didn't know it and you cant really blame him.

 

The very time 'he' catches his eyes is while passing through 'the coffee shop with a few of his friends, he has been here in his past years in the small town. It was out of campus grounds, so he was not that used to the place either. It was small but cozy. The few time he did go there was to either get some reading or studying done quietly away from the busy campus or just to escape from his room mate Harry and well his 'doings', with certain people. But after putting a fir about the room smelling of sex, it slowed down and well so did his visits to the coffee shop.

 

So yeah, all he saw that day while Strolling with his friends outside campus was Blonde, shining hair. There was something about that Hair that actually made the Tan, tattooed boy just stop and stare, the Blonde was bright like it was trying to out shine the sun. He shrugged it of easily, thinking it was not a big deal. Just some dude with really nice hair

 

But then again he didn't know

 

 

***********************************************

 

the second time although he did not know, it was his fault. No, Fault would not be the word to use, Actually the right opposite Luck Maybe? Not really. Start, Yeah Start. It was his start, start of something he didn't know.

 

In his defense he did not want to go on a date with the bloke anyway, but he was Harry's friend and he pretty much begged him for it. Zayn agreed mainly for 2 reasons.

 

1\. Harry says, Zayn hasn't been on a date or got some action in AGES (There is a reason for caps lock) and he has been trying to set him up or at least try and get him laid since he found out he was gay.

2\. Apparently the bloke has been begging Harry to set them both up because he had seen Zayn in some party and though he was a sex god

3\. (Just for good measure) Its Harry Freaking Styles we are talking about and everybody knows he gets what he wants.

 

So that's how Zayn ended up going on a date with a guy named Will, who acted as he was Prince William and owned the whole world. He turned out to be a self obsessed, colossal jerk and that's just the classy way to put it.

 

They were spending the afternoon together with Harry and his date, well that's just another way of saying Harry and his new buddy for the night. Yeah Harry is a freaking player, but a good friend though. So the best thing a girl would want is to actually get friend zoned by him, but that's practically impossible because of the curly shot hair and well that kitten look a like face, So he is just a typical player, actually cut that he is an asshole.

 

Anyway will just kept on going on and on about-well- him and how he could buy the whole place if he wanted to. And it would be a huge lie if he Zayn said he did not want to chop both Harrys and Wills head off right then and there. Harry kept shooting his apology glances knowing Zayn was this close to loosing it.

 

Somehow they ended up splitting and Zayn ended up watching a movie with Will, the only reason being he would not have to pay any attention to will -who still hasn't got the fact Zayn dose not give a fuck about his great-great grandfather and some life changing revolution which even God has not heard of - and actually watch a movie.

 

And after the movie it was Will who said they could do something outside of campus. What Will had in mind was some big upper class dinner to woo Zayn, but as soon as they arrived the small street Zayn eyes shot to the same Coffee shop where he saw the blonde hair and ended up dragging Will into there.

 

He noticed a few things, first of all the name of the shop was a little strange for a cafe. 'Destiny and Faith' seemed more of 'hey we fortune tell here' instead ' get a good old coffee to clear that useless mind of yours'. it surprised him how he has not noticed it and well why wa she noticing it now?. He didn't know.

 

As soon as they entered Will opened his mouth to complain and Zayn could have sore if he did not see the waiter come he would have strangled Will. But as soon as the waiter, who had that same blonde hair came. Zayn just Froze. Froze like being naked in the middle of Antarctica . The Blonde hair had this mesmerizing blue eyes to go with it and like some kind of spell it did not allow him to speak. The boy mumbled something and Zayn saw his sweet lips moving, but he could not hear anything he was too frozen.

 

Sadly it was Will who snapped him of his thoughts

 

"Zayn-ZAYN, order something or lets get out of here" he spoke irritated not liking the way Zayn was looking at the Blondie.

 

Zayn manged to choke his order out, he didn't even know what he ordered really. He was too lost in the innocent and purity if the boy. and those eyes, gah the eyes were like electric eels or something. He seemed young, really young but then again it could be just Zayn s mind playing with him because the boy could easily pass of as an angel.

 

He manged to keep himself in reality as the boy came with their order and actually read the name on his name tag

 

"Niall" he tried it out his voice smooth as ever like he was going to hurt the name

 

"Yeah, weird name right. i know" told Will but Zayn was already lost in dream world.

 

Niall, seemed new. he was really struggling with some orders and he really did not seem like the one to speak. he looked really shy and so Zayn wondered why he was was working as a waiter which involved well talking. But all those did not matter because after every time someone finishes their ordering Niall would shoot a smile, a smile that could melt mount Everest in a second. and suddenly that smile meant a lot to Zayn..

 

So that was his start...but he still didn't know..

 

*****************************************

 

There wasn't really a third time

 

Maybe be Third times, but no not a third time

 

Zayn started going to 'Destiny and Faith' at least twice a week to see Niall. But that literally was about it, he just went there with a book or sometimes his note pad, he got the same coffee he got the first time he was there with Will, and he just sat there. Niall did not seem to mind it either, well Niall did not seem to mind Zayn at all (Which really did annoy Zayn, because he want there almost everyday). All in All none of them made contact, Zayn was not the shy one, really. But when it came to Niall, he just came off, he was scared. And Niall?. Well Niall was Niall and all he did was scribble in a small note book whenever he was free.

 

After about 2 weeks Zayn was able to learn Stalk a few things about the boy, and sadly the Stalking just scared him more to make a move on the blonde angel. His Name was Niall Horan , He was Gay ("YESSS", Zayn almost woke Harry up that night) he was 16 and he went to the public high school in the town . He was 4 years younger that Zayn. He knew what he was getting into, but Zayn did not care so the stalking never stooped Zayn always went to Destiny and Faith whenever he was free, tried to get as much as information about the boy, but there is only so much Facebook can tell you. And Niall always asked for his order although he has been ordering the same drink for weeks and whenever Niall was not serving people he would sit down in a chair behind the counter and just write in his note book.

 

So yeah, there was a lot of things Zayn did not know, But he wanted to change it

 

********************************************

 

The fourth time was when Zayn's friends found out.

 

It had been a mess, but then again they didn't know either.

 

Liam had always been observant of his friends, he was observant enough to know when Harry actually like a girl or boy and his heartache after he eventually get dumped by them, He was observant enough to Andy actually hated Physics and his lie dream is to be a guitarist, he was observant enough to know Ed was sick of people calling him 'Ginger head'.. So yeah, it was not a surprise that Liam was the first one to realize Zayn was acting strange, he was observant enough to know that, He was even observant enough to find out Zayn goes out of Campus ground a lot lately. But sadly he was not observant enough to know the cause of those 2 observations.

 

It was Zayn's idea and Zayn will always blame himself for it.

 

It was Zayn's idea to take his friends to 'Destiny and Faith' when he found them wandering around the streets looking for him. Of coarse the boys did not say that the reason they were out there in the streets in the first place was to see what Zayn was actually doing, and they clearly did not expect Zayn to come and sit in a boring coffee shop all these hours he was missing.

 

So, all of them sat around a small table waiting for a waiter (It would Either be Niall, or another Tiny girl named Sara, because all they had was 3 waiters and the 3rd a grumpy dude was barley there). And just like that Harry met Niall, well not exactly meet him, Harry saw Niall. And when Harry sees something he actually likes, he gets it. Harry lips curled up into a small smirk to prove that he did like what he saw. 

 

"They have nice waiters here" Harry had said and just like that Zayn heart sunk and his smile flew away. Zayn looked at Niall who actually looked flushed, His Rosy cheeks way too rosy when he saw Harry looking at him. Millions of thoughts ran through Zayn head. Did Niall like Harry back?. Will Niall ever notice him now when he know he has better choices like Harry?. Can he ever win Niall from Harry?. Will Harry actually like Niall back?. Will Niall and Harry get married?.

 

Zayn just kept praying Niall would not c]come over, because if he did Zayn was sure Harry will make the move on his 16 year old angel.

 

"We need a waiter here" Andy had said with a yawn, this place was way too boring for him. Well he clearly did not notice Zayn was pretty much starting to sweat because of his tension.

 

Zayn watched as Niall looked around for the other waiter, but she was already busy with a old man sitting at the other end of the shop. Niall took the small pen and note pad and walked towards them

 

Shit-Shit

 

Zayn had cursed that day under his breath as Niall walked over looking pale and well his cheeks looked like tomatoes, large red ripen tomatoes.

"Um-Yeah-Umm-Wel-Welcome to Destiny and Faith and what can i get for you" he managed to stumble out, Zayn would have actually smiled at that if it wasn't for his friends surrounding him. It had been cute it was really cute the way Niall stumbled , Zayn has come to know that Niall dose that a lot when it comes to talking to some costumers but he never really say it this bad, besides Niall had always been cool and calm around him.

It was Harry, of coarse it was Harry was making his angel stumble and nervous and well it would be the least to say Zayn was Jealous.

"Umm i do not know, Love is there anything as tasty as you" Harry flirted with the boy coolly and his cheeks went much more red, is that even physically possible

 

Zayn heard his friends slight snicker at Niall s face, but to Zayn it was not funny, it was killing him.

"Umm-I-Umm-Excuse me-I-"

"Have anyone told you , you have a nice ass for a Little guy, i am sorry how old are you again?" Harry asked not giving Niall the time to finish its not like he would have finished it anyway

 

"S-Six-Sixteen" the boy had replied shaking like harry was holding agun to his head

 

"You do not have to answer him sweetheart, Harry stop making the kid uncomfortable" told Liam and with that Liam had ordered and before Harry could say anything else, Zayn had went and ordered his usual and ordered for Harry too not wanting Harry to open his mouth again.

 

But it did not stop there, Harry shot much more comments to the boy when he came with the order and the boy almost had spilled his coffee on Andy and Zayn (Which is totally fine with Zayn). But it did not stop there either, the boy brought the bill over and was about to make his quick escape when Harry had grabbed his wrist.

"I have got a tip for you, why wont you come with me to the bathroom so i can give it t you" Harry had asked shamelessly as the boys eyes went wide and with out a second thought Zayn had stormed out from his table and hit Harry making the boy Gasp and step away.

 

Yeah...IT. WAS. A MESS

 

Harry was an asshole and Zayn know it, Harry knows it everyone knows it, but that's the thing, Zayn knows it and is okay with it. So yeah Zayn hitting him really did blow Harry head for a second . Zayn stormed out Quickly paying his bill and Harry and the rest had followed him as fast as they could and well asked.

 

And that's how they found out, and that's how it all became a big mess. Harry had apologized a million time for hitting on Zayns 'Kid', Andy had apologized a million time for laughing at the stumbling Niall, but all Liam said was 4 words, 4 words which kept him up sleepless for nights

 

"He is 16, Zayn"

 

And suddenly it felt like it did not matter weather Zayn actually knew it or not

 

*********************************

 

The fifth time is when Zayn actually had talked to Niall for the very first time (Ordering and paying Bills dose not count)

 

He has to thank Harry for that.

 

Harry had apologized and Zayn had also apologized for both their parts in the past days events. and surprisingly he was very supporting unlike Liam.

 

Harry did not say anything bad against Niall, no funny comments no nick name. It was very strange, what usually happens when Zayn actually likes someone and his friends met them is that well, Liam would be approving even if he was dating an elephant, Ed would just smile and say' i sure hope he is better that the last asshole'. Andy is also much Like Liam and wont say anything ether he like it or not, But Harry, well every time Zayn had brought someone home Harry had criticized and put a nick name. Stinky Stan, Ugly Aron, Disgusting Darren, Fish boy, Dracula, Edward Cullen ..this list goes on forever. Harry is just -well- Harry and he would always make fun of Zayn, But this time Harry was happy for him. Told him Niall was really cute and nice and if Zayn did not ask him out Harry will (Zayn had threatened to hit him again if he ever dose that, but that's not really important)

 

So the next day Zayn entered Destiny and Faith expecting someone to kick him out because of the scene ha had caused. but luckily no one did kick him out and all he got was a glare from Sara and Niall seemed busy writing in his notebook to even notice him. but surprising that day Zayn did not have to order his coffee and instead a certain blue eyed boy has already placed his usual on the table.

"Thanks" he said looking up at Niall and Niall actually smiled, and suddenly it meant the world to Zayn. It was just so addicting, he had the greatest smile.

"Umm i am sorry about my friend" he spoke before he could get lost in that smile.

 

"Oh-oh its okay, umm my friend told me about him- i mean umm your friend. " he told shyly before walking away..

 

And that was their very first conversation....and judging by the way how much just those words and smile made Zayn feel, it felt like he was starting to know.

 

***************************

 

 

There was not a specific Sixth time either.

 

Zayn would walk in to the coffee shop after collage almost every single day, by the time he reached Niall would have already arrived and will be removing his school bag and taking that same note book of his. Then Niall would bring Zayn s coffee without even asking Zayn what he wanted, it was a routine now and Zayn was glad Niall did that. Although Zayn got served pretty much everyday by Niall, they still have not spoken a word other that that day. Zayn wanted to make a move so badly, but Liam had a point. He is 16, he is practically just a little, shy, adorable kid and that exactly was why Zayn like the Blonde, Sea-blue eyed boy very much. Zayn wasn't as shy as Liam, he had balls and he did do some daring things in his life, but he was not as Cocky as Harry either. He was a medium level i guess. Zayn would have already made his move if it was anyone else, but that is the point, its is Niall, and there is something about Niall which makes Zayn so nervous. Because he is different.

 

It was after almost a month and half after they met Zayn actually did something.

 

Niall had been stressed out, very stressed out that he did not even notice Zayn entering the coffee shop that day. Zayn sadly did not get served by Niall that day and instead Sara came and asked him order, it felt strange saying his order again. Zayn eyes were pasted on Niall that day, he was able to find out Niall was studying by the huge text book he was holding. But why was he so stressed out?. Zayn could not get his mind away from the boy and wanted to help his desperately.

 

It has taken an extra 5 minutes after he finished his coffee for Zayn to actually go and ask what was the problem. Because for telling the truth he really missed Niall's smile, that was pretty much one of the reason he hurried here almost everyday after collage.

 

"Hey, you okay, bud?" he had asked that day, gathering up all the courage he had to stop himself from shaking

"Umm-I-I am fine.Its just well Physics and i kind of suck at it, actually i do suck at it. and i need to kind of pass, you know-so..." Niall awkwardly replied his Irish accent making its way through.

Zayn wanted to smile at the boy and give him a hug, but he had to restrain himself because he highly doubted whether it would stop at a hug.

"Oh" was all Zayn before he turned to walk out of the door, but he looked at the door and realized this was his chance

"Umm i can tutor you if you want, i mean i know its strange that some guy says that's out of no where. But umm i am a chemistry major and well i am not that bad at Physics, and you know if you want to pass-" Zayn started stumbling out as he turned back to face Niall

"Yeah, Yeah, that would be nice. Umm when can we start?" asked Niall with a smile, this time that smile meant way lot more because it was utterly Zayn who caused it.

"Umm how about Now, i am free now- I mean i don't have much to do" Zayn replied awkwardly scratching the back of his head

"Yeah, that would be nice too. I really suck by the way"..

 

And with that they had started their friendship.

 

The tutoring lasted for 4 days, because the 5th day was the exam. They didn't talk anything else than physics really. Zayn found out a few more things about the boy, like the fact he really do suck at physics, he is a really bubbly guy who has a beautiful laugh and he has braces and....well maybe not a few. Zayn just wondered to himself looking t Niall who was so concentrated in the problem he was trying to solve . He asked himself weather his feelings for Niall were well rational, he wondered whether all this was worth it. he wondered whether dreaming about the blonde was worth it, he wondered whether he was in love. Then Niall produced a smile as he realized he got the answer right. and that very second he smiled too.

 

Because this time, he knew it...

 

 

********************************

 

Seventh time, it did not go too well

 

The next day, Zayn had been ecstatic to go meet Niall. It was Nialls physics exam and he really wanted to see the look on Niall s face, he really hoped Niall passed it though, yes the boy was not exactly Eisenstein but he did get the hang of it eventually. Zayn had brought hamburgers (something they did not have in the coffee shop, sadly) to celebrate if he passed (or to cheer him up if his tutoring was useless, but Zayn was sure the boy had passed)

 

But the sight that waited for him there in the coffee shop had broke Zayn that day.

 

He saw his Niall with another boy, the boy had brown hair and fringes and he was making his Niall laugh. that beautiful laugh which Zayn wanted to hear all the time. the boy looked slightly older that little Niall, he had never seen Niall with anyone else before.Zayn looked at the brunet boy looking at Niall. and he realized he was looking at him the same way Zayn looks at Niall, and Niall all too cheerfully laughed and smiled at everything the boy said. But it all got worse and his boyd got so heated when he saw the brunet ruffle his favorite blonde hair and place a kiss on his forehead....

 

that very second, it broke everything he knew and for once he wished he did not know...

 

 

*********************

 

8th time it had been better

 

Zayn did not visit Destiny and Faith for a whole week after that, he felt so stupid for going after Niall who clearly had a boy friend. He was sweet, he was shy, he had the most perfect laugh, he had a contagious smile, and of coarse those fucking blue eyes, he was perfect, and Zayn never got something that perfect. But what made it worse was the fact Zayn could have actually got the boy if he had made the move, Because apparently this brown haired Boy, goes to the same collage as him, and he might as well as be even older that Zayn. He was a mega idiot.

So yeah, Zayn pretty much sat there and sulked. Harry kept asking him what was wrong but at first he did not reply but eventually Harry bought Liam and well Liam got his way.

 

Harry had offered to break the brunet boys (Whose name was apparently Louis, not very original according to Zayn) legs for Zayn, and for Zayn to be with his leprechaun. But Liam had been rational about it and had scolded Harry. But somehow the both of them had made him get up and actually visit Niall one more time. He didn't know why but he went with it, he missed his blonde angel too much.

 

Harry had promised to come and pick him up so they can go to some party and well get wasted. So Zayn sat there in the coffee shop to get greeted with a cheer full Niall.

"Hey, i wanted to thank you. i got an actual B" he told happily practically jumping around

"Good for you" whispered Zayn trying his best to not be angry at the boy, he can't be angry at him he didn't know.......he didn't know at all.

 

"Umm i havent see you around in a while.. are you okay Zayn?" aked the boy who noticed the tone, he loved the way the boy said his name. 

 

"Umm great , yeah i am good" Zayn lied before they were engulfed in a silence for a few second.

 

"So like, do you need umm payment or something for like the tutoring and-"

 

"What-NO-NO-Never, i wanted to do it Niall" told Zayn

 

"But, i got a B, i never get a B, in anything" Niall argued flashing his smile

"I am sorry, Ni, i cannot let you pay me for a few hours of teaching, it was easy really, you were a great student" now that was a lie, Niall wwas not the greatest student and well Zayn was just patient enough to tell it again every time Niall messed up (Which was quite a lot). but that all okay to Zayn because he got to spend time with him.

"But-"

"I am not letting you pay me, we are like friends huh?" he had hoped he would say no, because well Zayn do not want to be just friends

 

"Yeah"

 

"No, Niall. But thank you anyway"

 

But sadly it did not stop there, that day Niall did not allow Zayn to pay the bill and told its on the house.

 

He left that day without another word which actually did hurt Niall. 

 

But then again Zayn did not know that.

 

 

********************

 

9th time Zayn met Louis

 

This went on for a week, Niall would not let Zayn pay and Zayn did not stalk Niall as much and did not smile back to the angel. He knew he could not be mad at Niall, it was not like Zayn owned him. All Niall knows about Zayn is that his Name is Zayn , he goes to collage, his majoring subject and he comes from Bradford, clearly Niall did not expect anything from Zayn, Niall did not like him back and it rally wasn't his fault that he liked someone else.

 

"Look you cant keep on paying for my drinks" Zayn had snapped ta Niall one day.

"Why?" asked the boy softy slight hurt by the tine of Zayn voice . he clearly did not understand whu Zayn was angry

Zayn did not know how to reply to that,.

"Well because, um i am like taking money from you right, they just it from your salary don't thay?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I kind of own this place" told the boy shyly

 

"What?-W-Why do you work here then"

 

"My mom and Dad bultt this place, it was named after my 2 grandmas, Destiny and Faith. My Dad died a few yeas aga and well i kind of missed him, so um this place reminded me of him and well when i work here i feel like my dad is with me"

"Oh" was all Zayn could say. he really needed to get something else.

"You have been looking stressed lately are you okay?. i mean you helped me when i was like blowing up because of Physics and-"

"Who was that boy you were with" it had came out without Zayn s permission and Zayn wanted to slap himself. But he knew the subject was getting intense so well he just went with the first thing that came into his head.

 

"Umm excuse me"

 

"That day after you exam i saw you with a boy" told Zach, he was already wet so why not take a bath

 

"Oh, Louis" a smile came into Niall face as e said the name, but this tome he did not like the smile becouse it was not for him, it was for fucking bloody Louis. The hate he felt for the stranger was indescribable.

"Yeah"

"he is such a cool guy, Probably goes to your collage even, maybe a year higher. He was out of town for a few months and we hang out a lot. He looks out for me you know-" Niall did not get the time to finish his sentence.

 

All of a sudden the door opened and there stood the devil, umm he meant Louis. 

"Nialler" told the brunet as he ran to the counter to hug him, he had clearly ignored Zayn

"Oh, Umm Lou-this is Zayn, you know the one who helped me out in Physics" told Niall eyeing Louis

"Oh, the one who you swo-"

"Yep that's the one, now shut up Lou. Anyway umm he goes to your collage" Niall told as the door opened once again but this time it was some old man.

"No wonder, hmm i think i have seen you around"

"Oh" again that's the one damn thing that comes out of his mouth

"Umm i am gonna leave you guys alone, because i have got to take that table. Be nice alright, and Lou be careful about your mouth or a sware i will cut you balls and feed-" Niall apparently was whispering but it was loud enogh for Zayn to hear

"Got, it Nialler" and with that Louis had pushed Niall away

"So, Um Zayn right?"

"Umm, yeah. Last time i checked" it came out cold, he did not know how, but that joke actually came out cold

 

"Niall, he is a nice kid you know" Louis said looking at Niall who was busy with the old man.

"Yeah, i mean you are like dating aren't you" told Zayn his attention turning towards Niall too.

"What?-WHAT?-No-No he is my cousin, he is my baby cousin" Louis said and started laugh. he just laughed, he laughed so loudly that everyone turned to look at him

 

And for the first time in while his heart felt warm again.

 

Then he realized one more thing, that day the way Louis looked at Niall was just like Zayn looking at him, in utter protectiveness and care. Because that was Niall, shy and adorable. and he wanted to look at Niall that way for the rest of his life

 

And that very second deep inside his heart he really knew it....

 

*******************************************

 

10th time, Zayn knew it completely, he knew he was in love with him.

 

It had been all unexpected really, Zayn was blown out of his mind. It all started in that rainy, storly day.

 

Zayn as usual was in Destiny and faith chatting with Niall, Niall had the note book on one hand but he was carefully listning to what Niall wass saying. That's when it happend, that when Niall got a call. A call that crushed the smile on his lips and caused water to spill from the blue orbs. The call telling Niall s mom was taken into hospital due to heart attack.

 

Zayn did not allow him to go alone and went along with Niall, they had to catch bus and Zayn knew Niall was trying his best not to break down, But tears started streaming down and Zayn felt so helpless, he felt as the storm outside was happening inside his heart because seeing Niall like that has completely broke him too. So Zayn did something, he hugged the boy and let him cry as much as he wanted until they reached the hospital. Zayn did not let go of Niall until the doctor came hours later reassuring his mom was alright and that he could see her. 

That day Niall had introduced Zayn to his mom, who was such a sweet women just like the angel of a sun she has. Niall had felt such a close oull toward Niall that day, the way Niall never left his moms side had made Zayn heart swell up. Because really can the boy be anymore perfect.

 

Sadly Zayn had to leave at one point, so that night when he came back in his apartment and went through his ba to finish that assignment for the next day, he had found it, he had found the notebook. Zayn knew he should opened it, but if he didn't he would not have known it either.

 

There were these drawings, drawings of him and only him.

 

That very moment he knew exactly what he wanted and was going to get it, He knew it clearly , he knew he was in love with Niall James Horan and he always will be in love with him..

 

*********************

 

 

So as Zayn lay there thinking about everything, he could not believe he didn't know, because really. here he is 3 years later,the blonde angel sleeping peacefully in his arms.

 

As he looks at the sleeping boy he can still see that day when he walked over to Niall and just kissed him, all in all kissed him and showed him the book and told how he felt. Niall was blushing so hard, his cheeks were red and he was stumbling so much, so Zayn just kissed him again. and just like that everything fell into place as he knew it.

 

But of coarse there were the time were Louis threatened to kill him if he ever hurts Niall, and the time when Louis threatened to Kill Harry because of his reputation afraid it might rub of on Niall's 'Bad boy' (But later they ended up hooking up, so its all good). there were the time Niall s mom had her doubts about Zayn but Niall just held his hand tighter and told her he really was in love and she had smiled in reply. There were the time when Liam had made Niall his new best friend and Zayn got so jealous, there were the time when Zayn had yelled at Niall afraid he is losing him to some kid in his art class but later ended up apologizing, there were the time they fought, kissed, ...there were just lots of times.

 

So he cannot pin point it to anything, but all he can say right now was he knows it, he really, 100 % knows it.

 

he know it..

 

he knows he is in Love with him.....

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. that's it. I like joined just for reading. Comment?...Is there a comment oh yeah. Umm yeah, i am sorry. Bye


End file.
